


Gliding Ice

by Chaotickiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluffy, Ice Skating, M/M, Not really though, but like, lol, skating au, slight ansgt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotickiwi/pseuds/Chaotickiwi
Summary: Akaashi's skates glided over the ice skillfully, picking up speed as he strengthened his form, the nick of the skates grinding against the the ice as he threw himself into a nearly perfect Axel jump, that nearly winded the audience. Upon landing the skates connected with the floor, making a satisfying click that made Keiji shiver with excitement, bringing a grin to his face.Sure there was three more performances left, but in the spotlight of the dark ice rink- all eyes on the graceful skater, Bokuto found himself thinking that no one has ever looked as good as Keiji on the ice.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Gliding Ice

Skates glided over the ice as people stroked the blades of their skating gear against the cold, hard surface. Off in the distance Keiji could hear the scratching against the ice as someone came to a stop, stepping over the ledge and clinging onto the dasher. 

All around him was noise. Either it be the sounds against the restricting ice, or the soft giggle of girls who had taken the day off to come to the rink with their friends. It's not like Akaashi didn't mind the noise, it was actually quite the opposite. Everything reminded him of home. The way the ice felt under his skates, the cool breeze floating over the ice making his face flush a soft pink, or the laugher and happiness filling the venue. 

Everything felt secure. For exactly forty seconds. Just as Keiji had glided his skates faster on the ice, preparing to slide into a camel spin, someone distantly screamed. 

Over the years he had heard many things on the ice. Giggles from children and family's, cries of fallen skaters, and screams of laughter falling from the frozen lips of patrons.

What noise Akaashi also heard a lot of was the scream of people gliding quickly across the ice, before they collided with an object or another person.

At the moment that person seemed to be Keiji, as someone knocked into him- mid camel spin, causing them both to fall to the hard ice flooring. 

Keiji felt himself hit the ice, and slide, as the stranger did the same. Rubbing his head, keiji looked down to check if he had any injury's, and in the middle of inspecting his hand- which had suspiciously started tingling, a man with a large build crawled over to him.

It didn't take rocket science to know this man was beautiful. He had hard lines in his features, yet they all made him look like he was carved out of a Greek god statue. His hair was multi colored, black and white in places, and it was down over his face, balancing his features. His golden eyes were striking, and if Akaashi wasn't caught up in the shock of it all he'd almost loose his breath at the sight of them. He had a strong build and looked like he could easily pick up the skater with one hand if he tried, and Keiji found himself wanting to ask for a lift on the ice.

"I am SO sorry! Are you okay? Are there any injury's? I am SO SO sorry! You look like a skater, are you a skater? Like a pro? Oh my god did I ruin your career? I'm so sorry please forgive me- wait let me buy you a drink, I swear I didn't mean to run into you like that. You see my friend Kuroo over there-"

It's always the hot ones.

"It's fine." Akaashi cut him off, grunting slightly as he balanced himself in a frog position, getting up quickly, easily standing on ice as if it was the solid ground outside. 

Keiji studied the man- who was still kneeling, and then spoke, "I accept your apology, my hand feels a little funny, but other then that no injury's. And no I'm not a pro, but I used to be." 

He picked up his foot, and moved it forward in a gliding motion when he heard "Wait!" followed by panicked grinding in the ice, and a few knocks against the surface, accompanied quickly by the sound of falling and grunting.

Akaashi had to repress a snicker when he turned to see the man flat on his stomach, seemingly floating on the offending ice. 

Reaching out his hand, Keiji allowed the man to grasp onto it and pull himself up. 

After taking a second to glare at the ice-rather strongly, the man spoke, "Hi. My names Bokuto."

Akaashi smiled- it was soft, but still present, "Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you Bokuto-San."

Bokuto grinned and straightened his back, "So you used to be a pro?"

Keijis smile faulted, as he vaguely remembers his last competition. The way he tried the move he had worked so hard for, and failed as he landed- head first, against the cold ice. The rink had been destroyed, and the arena had gone silent, and no one moved, holding their breaths in shock and worry.

"Um. Yeah something like that." He said uncomfortably.

Bokuto looked as if he was going to ask- Keiji braced himself, but couldn't when a tall man with thick bed hair glided quickly over, and turned into a stop, scratching the surface of the ice making little flecks of frozen particles dance behind him. 

"Bo! I saw you eat shit that was so funny!" He cackled, and to Akaashi's delight Bokuto flushed pink. It looked nice on him.

Grinding his teeth Bokuto glared at his friend, "Kuroo I will kick your ass."

"No you won't. You can hardly move on the ice without causing hazards Bokuto." Said another voice- calmer then the others.

A man, smaller in size, skated lazily up to them, blond hair cascading around his shoulders, the top pulled up into a man bun. He looked as if being in the rink wasn't exciting. He was also very well balanced. 

"Kenmaaaaa!" Bokuto whinnied. 

All three boys looked at the skater in front of them- Kenma, and kuroo's eyes widening.

Taking this as his cue to leave, Keiji Bows his head and turns to make his exit when Bokuto yet again, stops him.

"Um... do you want to get some food with us?" He could see Kenma raise his eyebrow in the corner of his eyes, and Keiji wanted to hide.

"Sorry Bokuto-San, but I'm needing to practice and then I'm heading home." 

"Oh. Well-"

Kuroo broke him off, "Well We'll see you around. Take care." Akaashi nodded, bows, and picks up his foot and pushes off the dasher, and back onto the ice. He feels eyes on him, and he just knows it's Bokuto.

Just shut them out. 

He glides farther into the rink, coming to a stop at the center of the ice. He does a few arm stretchs, and then Akaashi takes out his headphones from his pocket, and places them in his ears, pressing play. He breathes in deep, and relaxes his shoulders. The music starts up, and the distractions are sucked up by the sound of the music, and suddenly he's moving. 

Slow at first, falling into a spin, pushing off from it he opens his legs and allows himself to glide backwards in preparation of the next move. Akaashi glides sideways, letting his body curve at the hips. He jumps into a light spin, and lands perfectly on his feet. He thinks he can hear the ice scratching beneath him, but the music is getting louder, and faster, and his eyes are closed, all other senses focused. 

He jumps again, this time the landing is less perfect, but to the untrained eye it would look like he meant to do that. Akaashi tips his head back, skating backwards, letting his back bend, easily flowing into a sharp spin that goes on for 5 counts. 

The cool air is pricking at his face, slowly creeping into his hoodie, and he shivers from both the anticipation, and the cold. The music picks up speed and tempo, and he throws himself into another spin, allowing himself to pick up his feet, locking him in another camel spin.

He reached behind him, pulling his foot to his head, single skate below him spinning frantically on the ice. He felt himself wobble, but didn't pay no mind, as he let go, and spun to the ground, keeping a leg up in the air.

The music was getting faster, and Keiji could feel the emotions. He connected himself with the music and the story that was present in his mind flashed like bright colored paints on a blank canvas. 

The drums started, and he snapped up, bringing his head back as he glided forwards quickly, blindly jumping into a triple axel. The blood bounding in his ears mixed with the beat of the drums and Keiji felt euphoric, as he mentally congratulated himself, but celebrated too soon, when he slid on the landing. The music faltered as well, but never actually stopping. Taking a page from that book, Keiji righted himself, cursing in his mind. That was a mistake people would notice. 

Shaking it off, he quickly skated forwards, and flew into a triple lutz. He landed, and spun to the ground, out sticking foot grazing the ice slightly. He then stopped into a crouching position, and then the music slowed to a stop. 

Panting, he opened his eyes, the harsh glare of the rink lights brought him back to reality. The patrons on the ice had skated over to hold onto the Dasher to watch the young skater.

Suddenly Akaashi felt self conscious. He stood there, in a slightly discolored hoodie, spandex, messy black hair, a flushed face and a coat of sweat across the bridge of his nose.

"Hey isn't that Akaashi Keiji?" 

"Yeah. Woah. I thought he quit."

"Yeah because of the injury! It's kinda weird to see him here."

Akaashi felt sick. He dug his fingers into the palm of his hand as he skated quickly off towards the dasher, and back to the real world.

—————

Bokuto slid into the backseat of Kuroo's car, as Kenma climbed into the passenger seat beside his best friend.

"You didn't tell me you knew Akaashi, Bokuto." Kenma said curiously.

"Well... I didn't. I do now though."

"Do you even know who he is?" 

"Well he said he's a pro. Honestly I can see that."

"Used to be a pro." Kenma calmly corrected.

"Really? How good was he?" Bokuto asked excitedly. 

Kuroo cackled and looked at his friend through the review window, "He was really good. An injury took him off the ice through. I actually watched that competition. He's really famous for it."

Bokuto tilted his head, "How did he get the injury?"

"Well he was the first one to try a flip in his program. He was also the first person in japan to actually break the ice."

Bokuto's eyes widened, "Break... the ice?" 

When Kuroo nodded Bokutos jaw dropped, "He has a lot of names from his fans." Kenma added as he took out his Nintendo.

"Mhm. Ice prince, ice breaker, ice bender. Anything related to the incident."

"Woah." 

Kuroo looked forward and pulled out of the parking lot, "To be honest I'm surprised to see him on the ice again. I thought after he got that concussion he'd stay off the ice."

"Me too, honestly." Kenma said, who was now trying to catch a dragon or something that Bokuto didn't quite understand.

"I wonder if he'll be there tomorrow..." Bokuto said outloud.

"I don't know Bo, I doubt it."

"Well then... I'll just go everyday until he comes back."

—————-

Bokuto does just that. Every day he would wake up at five am, and walk to the ice rink and wait till noon. He'd go home after, and come back when the rink was open for its second free skate. This went on for about a month.

Today Bokuto was laying on Kuroo's couch, Kenma in the shower, and Kuroo watching some soap opera. He was into those kinds of things sometimes.

Bokuto sighed for the third time in 20 minutes. 

"Bo, what's wrong? Why are you going all emo on me?"

"Hey! I'm not going emo."

"Yes you are." Said Kenma appearing behind the couch. He had a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist and he had a larger towel over his chest. 

"Kuroo can I borrow some clothes?" He asked quickly.

Kuroo looked away slightly flushed, and pressed play on his movie, "Um- yeah. Yeah go ahead. You know where they are." 

After Kenma tip toed away shyly, Bokuto took it upon himself to ask, "Does Kenma wear your stuff often?"

"Mm sometimes- Hey! Don't change the subject! Is this about Akaashi?" Kuroo accused.

"Yeah! He hasn't shown up in a month! I've been going every day!"

Kuroo sighed and pressed pause on his movie, "Bokuto, I'm surprised he even was on the ice the other day. It's not surprising that he doesn't want to show up."

Bokuto visibly sulked, "Yeah I guess. I just don't know how someone who loves skating that much can just... quit." 

Kuroo looked at him curiously, "You've only  
Met him once, and had one conversation that was 90% of you just having a gay panic. How do you know he loves skating?"

Bokuto sighed and brought up his feet to tuck them under his arms, "Well one, you don't just go pro 'just because', and two, it's just the way he moves. He puts care in everything and he looks so alive, and the way he closes his eyes in full concentration. I don't know. The way he slightly smiles when he skates. It makes me happy..."

"You have a crush." Kuroo says warmly, causing Bokuto to flush a deep red, and shake his head violently. 

"N-no!"

"Yes you do." Said Kenma, who had emerged in shorts, and a large T- shirt, plopping on Kuroo's lap- whose face was almost as red as Bokuto's.

"Yeah like you're one to talk." He mumbled, standing up to grab his shoes and coat by the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Kuroo called from the couch. 

Pausing Bokuto looked at the pair, wondering silently. He didn't even know. He just felt like he belonged somewhere else at the moment.

Bokuto always trusted his gut. From the time he was eight years old, he would do anything his heart told him to do. And right now it told him that he needed to just.. walk.

"I don't know yet. I'll text you." He sat down by the genken, pulling his shoes on, and grabbing his coat off the hook. Waving by to his friends, he closed the door softly behind him and walked out into the chilly night.

Few cars drove by on their way home, with the eleven o clock shift just ending. The street was full of melted snow, and Bokuto did his best to hop over large piles, so he didn't get the cuffs of his jeans wet. 

After walking in no particular direction for twenty minutes, Bokuto decided to head home- the chill of Japan's winter air biting at his face. Or well that's what would have happened.

Upon looking up from the ground he spotted exactly where he had wondered- The ice rink towering above him, chilling him with an intimidating aurora.

At this time of night, no one really skated, but the rink was still open to free skaters. Thinking that "Akaashi sure wouldn't go there that late." Had always stopped him from entering, but when he felt his hand pressing the cold entree bar in, he found himself hoping otherwise.

"This is the last time. If he's not here, I'll skate for a bit, and then leave for good." He promised himself, as he walked up to the employee for rental skates.

The worker was obviously tired, and ready to go home. His black hair looked glued to his head, and his eyebrows seemingly were constantly arched down. A flash of orange hair came up beside Bokuto before he could say anything, and suddenly the frown that seemed permanent on the employees face faltered a bit. 

"Bakeyama! Give me my size of skates!" The orange haired man shouted happily. Thinking there was going to be a fight Bokuto steps back.

"Dumbass, why would I remember your shoe size?" Yet the employee turns around, and grabs a small pair on the shelf beside him, to hand him to the boy beside him.

"Thanks kags!" And he was gone. Bokuto swallowed nervously, and stepped up to the now scowling worker.

"Um- size 27.5 please."

The man behind the counter grunted and returned with the skates, pristine as always. Thanking him, Bokuto set down on the bench near the skating rink, and tried to tie the skates correctly- who made them have that many hooks anyway?

Inside the building there were two rinks. One had been used for practice because it supplied equipment, and the other professional rink, for people who can skate without knocking someone over. Deciding to skate in the probably less occupied rink, Bokuto opened the glass doors, and stepped into the cold room. 

The first thing he noticed was the noise. The soft scratching of ice, and the clicks as blades connected with the solid surface. The second thing he noticed that the figure skating was really good, and oh shit it's Akaashi. 

Bokuto ducked down behind the dasher, breath coming in hot pants. After a month he's finally here.

Peaking out over the edge, Bokuto watched Akaashi, as he swerved in slow circles, touching different parts of his body, as he allowed himself to fall back in some areas, as if he was putting on a show. Like it was a routine.  
And oh did it take Bokuto's breath away when he took his leg in his hand and hoisted it up to the back of his head, spinning wildly, and then slowing down his pace. 

He looked beautiful. The lights on the ceiling made the chipped air borne ice look like glitter, and the metal blades flashed silver with every jump. Keiji looked free, and alive. Bokuto had to tell himself to take a mental picture. 

Suddenly he seemed to have forgotten how to stay balanced. He toppled over, and landed face first from his crouching position, right onto the ice, causing him to slide across the slick surface. He heard harsh scraping, and then nothing.

Looking up, Bokuto saw Akaashi staring right at him. His hair was sweaty, slightly curling at the top, and nape of his neck. He wore a dry fit shirt, with no sleeves, black gloves and his leggings squeezed his thighs in all the right places, being pulled over the bottom, and heal of his skates on both feet. He looked angelic.

Bokuto immediately thought of his tablet, and pen at home, his fingers twitching with the want to draw every hard, and soft ridge of Akaashi Keiji.

"Bokuto-San." He greeted curiously. 

"H-hi?"

Keiji laughed softly, and glided over smoothly to help Bokuto stand. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, just wanted to practice." Bokuto let the white lie slip off his tongue.

"Ah. Well do you want to skate with me, Bokuto-San?" 

Bokuto's eyes widened and so did keijis, like he wasn't expecting himself to say that either, but before he could take back his offer, Bokuto nodded enthusiastically.

Chuckling, Akaashi reached out his hand and intertwined it with the new skater. Sliding them out slowly on the ice, Bokuto braces himself for the fall. Moving on ice was easy, but getting on wasn't.

"I got you, Bokuto-San, don't worry." 

"I'm holding ya to it." Bokuto chuckled. They slid to the center, and keiji slowed them down. Technically Bokuto could move on his own now, but neither wanted to let go. So they played ignorant, latching onto Keiji like Bokuto's life depended on it.

"Want to try a turn?" Akaashi asked quietly.

"Mhm, how though?"

"Well it's easy. Keep your feet close together, and keep your knees and elbows bent slightly when you are wanting to turn, them just shift all of your body in the direction you want to go. It's hard to explain but you will get the hang of it."

Keiji stroked over, and allowed himself to latch his hands on Bokuto's wrists. 

"I'm going to pull you along and just turn with me, then we will speed up into a spin okay?"

Bokuto was nervous, but with the warmth of keijis fingers on his wrist things felt safe, and normal. He nodded, and grabbed Akaashi's wrists, letting himself be pulled along. The turn was easy, but soon after Keiji picked up speed Bokuto started to panic, and the young skater put his hand on Bokuto's neck to calm him. 

Staring into his eyes, Akaashi spun them, and Bokuto's heart skipped a beat.

Wanting to see through Akaashi's mind, he looked up, and immediately regretted it. They were spinning faster then he thought they were. The lights above them and the harsh glow from the floor flew past them, and it made Bokuto's eyes water.

"Bokuto-San. Keep your eyes on me." And he did. As soon as they slowed to a stop, Bokuto let go, and kneeled on the ice, panting out of fear, and excitement.

"What," he breathed, "was that?"

"When you spin you have to focus on one thing. Dancers have spotting, and so do skaters. It helps you be less dizzy during routines. Sorry Bokuto-San, that was rude of me to not tell you."

"Koutouro."

"Hm?"

"I want you to call me Koutouro. Please."

Keiji smiled softly, "Do you want to get a hot chocolate with me, Koutouro-san?" 

Bokuto's eyes lit up the the stars, and he stood as quickly as he could- almost falling, before righting himself and looking determined, "Yes please!" Akaashi breathed out a laugh, and when Bokuto got distracted by the sound he grabbed his hand, taking them both off the ice.

—————  
"So," Akaashi started as he sipped his hot chocolate, hiding in his baggy clothes, and matching scarf.

"Why did you really come to the rink?"

"Wha-what?" Bokuto falters, almost spilling his drink. 

"You came for something else, not just to practice," Keji's lip quirked, "you're a terrible lier, Koutarou-San."

"I- well..." Bokuto sighed setting his warm cup on the bench they had chosen to sit on, "To be honest I was looking for you."

Akaashi's eyes studied him, while he took a drink from his own paper cup, "Hm. May I ask why?"

"Why? Well- actually I don't know why. It just felt right!" Bokuto said enthusiastically, and at Keiji's warning glance, he took it as a sign to try and be quieter.

"Well if my guess is correct that wasn't the first time you showed up at the rink looking for me, correct?"

"W-hat makes you say that, Keiji?"

"Well if you were looking for me it means that you would have probably started going at the same time I was on the rink the first day you saw me. When that didn't work you would have to go a few more times to find out when I'm going, because there is about a ten percent chance that you would actually show up the correct time the first time." Akaashi said blankly, taking yet another sip of the hot beverage.

Bokuto's jaw was on the floor. Sure, Akaashi was bound to be smart, but wow did he read Bokuto like a book. Seemingly knowing he was correct, Keiji smiled behind his cup, finally setting it down with a sigh.

"So what do you do for a living, Bok-koutarou-San? Sorry."

"Oh. Me?" Bokuto shifted in his seat, and looked up at the sky towards the stars, "Well, Kuroo, is a Chem major, and I draw comics. Kenma- the blonde one, does YouTube."

"Kodzuken?"

"Yes! Wait how'd you know?" Bokuto nearly shouted.

Akaashi chuckled, "I have a life too you know. I don't spend all my day at the ice rink." 

Meaning to ask on what Akaashi does outside of the ice rink he opens his mouth with Keiji interrupts him, "So what comics do you make?"

"Oh- um mostly sports, and romance."

Keiji picked up his cup again, smiling as he sipped it's warm contents, "Huh. That's very you."

Bokuto quickly grabbed his cup to hide his blush, regretting when the hot contents of the cup slid from the hole, and into his mouth, burning his tongue, and sliding down his throat. 

"Ow!" 

"Careful, Koutarou. It says on the label to drink with caution: it's hot."

"Well yes but-" he then shut his mouth, not wanting to sound any more stupid then he already was.

The night had grown colder, but the pair stayed where they were, in comfortable silence, looking up at the stars, stealing glances when they think the other wasn't watching.

"So, are you ever going to skate again."

Keiji froze beside him, and Bokuto immediately realized his mistake, "Oh, I'm sorry Akaashi! I didn't mean to- god that was rude, I'm really sorry!"

Akaashi cut him off, "Actually, I'm not sure. I can't go pro, but I do miss the sport. I was thinking of joining the upcoming competition though."

"What competition?"

"It's local, but there's a competition for a prize, and it's ice skating. I just thought, I'm okay at ice skating and I could use the extra money so-"

"Keiji- 'okay' at ice skating? You are way more then 'Okay'! When you skate it's so beautiful, and your graceful, and you always are so level headed!" Bokuto gushed.

Akaashi flushed a soft pink, and smiled down at his lap, "Thank you Koutarou."

Bokuto fished his phone from his pocket, and upon seeing the time he screeched, "Shit! I forgot to text my friends!"

"It's okay Koutarou, it's late and time for me to get home anyways." 

Bokuto started to get up, "Oh let me take you!"

"No need, it's right across the street." Akaashi mused.

"Oh."

Akaashi pulled out his own phone and pressed a few buttons, finally turning to to where Bokuto could see the white glowing keypad full of numbers.

"I'll call you later?"

Bokuto grinned and grabbed the phone, frantically typing in his digits, handing the device back to Keiji.

Bokuto watched as Akaashi crossed the street, turned, and waved slightly with a small smile, before ascending the the stairs to his apartment.

Grinning himself he set off towards home, forgetting all about Kuroo, and Kenma. 

And If he celebrated loudly in the street five minutes later when his phone vibrated in his hand with Akaashi's message, no one went outside to check on the noise. 

———-

Five in the morning wasn't the best time to wake up, but when Akasshi wakes up, it's impossible to get back to sleep. 

The skater groaned, and got up, walking out of his room and into the kitchen. Once the coffee pot had been started, and was filling the room with a gurgling sound, and the fresh smell of black coffee, Keiji picked up his phone and went to his message log. There were only three texts. One of his, two of Bokuto's.

From: Keiji  
To: Koutarou  
Subject: Hello Koutarou-San.  
This is my number.  
-Akaashi.

From: Koutarou  
To: Keiji  
Subject (re): Hello Koutarou-San  
Keiji!! (。⌒∇⌒)。 

From: Koutarou  
To: Keiji  
Subject (re): Hello Koutarou-San  
Goodnight! Sleep well! (っ･ω･)っ 

That was the last thing he heard from the writer, and it made Akaashi smile to think of Bokuto, grinning at his phone, while he searched for the perfect emojis to type in, before he sent the message- just meant for Keiji.

He went to exit out of the messages, when his finger slipped and he accidentally pressed the green phone button in the corner.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Keiji panicked quietly- mindful of his neighbors, as he fumbled to press 'end call'.

Right as he found the button he heard the tell tale, noise before the phone stopped ringing, and the voice of Bokuto flooded the speakers of his phone. 

"Keiji? I didn't think you woke up, or would call this early. Are things okay?"

"Ah, yes Koutarou, just pressed the wrong button, I apologize. Please go back to sleep."

"Ahaha... about that," Akaashi could almost see him scratching his neck, "I was kinda already awake." 

"Ah. May I ask why?"

"Well when insperation hits you just got to... get it off your chest, you know?" 

Keiji did know. He knew very well. The thought of feeling his stomach clench in anticipation, ready to just get his skates on ice flooded his thoughts, and he understands exactly what Bokuto is saying. 

"Yeah, I know." He says softly.

"Are you ready for the competition?"

"What comp- Bokuto... I told you I might join. Not that I would."

"It's Koutarou. And comeonnnnnnnn keiji! You havvvvvve tooooooo!" He drawled along the words.

There was a pause, and then a stabilizing breath, "I believe in you Keiji."

Akaashi breathed in slightly, warmth blooming everywhere, a dark flush spreading over his face, and neck.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's a yes? You'll do it?" Bokuto said with excitement.

"Yes, Koutarou, ill do it." Keiji laughed.

There was silence on the phone and then, "Keiji?"

"Yes Koutarou-San?"

"I really like your laugh." And then between the time it took for Akaashi to come back to his senses he realized that the phone call had already ended. 

Smiling he unlocked his phone, opening the messages with Bokuto.

Somewhere across the city, Bokuto was sitting in a chair at his desk, lamp, and tablet illuminating the small room, as his phone vibrated.

From: Keiji  
To: Koutarou  
Subject:  
This Saturday. 11 pm, Rink #2

Bokuto set his phone down, grinning. He reached over, switched the lamp off, and got up to go to the kitchen and make himself some food, leaving the still glowing drawing tablet, the base coloring of Akaashi's figure- mid jump, already completed.

——-  
Saturday came quick, and surprisingly when Bokuto messaged his two friends about them coming to the competition, even though they were both surprised, they quickly agreed. 

The rink was certainly full by the time they arrived, and Bokuto had to get on his toes to see the rink in the distance. In the glass doors he saw about 10 skaters, all warming up, but no Keiji. 

"Me and Kenma are going to go find seats. Have fun lover boy!" Kuroo cackled, even as Bokuto smacked him with the paper he had gotten outside with the list of the skaters programs. 

Weaving through the crowed Bokuto spotted the skater on the bench, hands curled in his dark hair.

"Keiji!" Akaashi jumped at the noise and looked up to lock eyes with a very eager Bokuto. They had texted all weekend but seeing Akaashi in physical form made Bokuto realize how much he missed the skater.

Akaashi smiled sadly, "Koutarou."

"Akaashi? What's wrong?"

The skater seemed to debate on telling him, but quickly decided on it, sighing, "I guess I'm just scared. What... what if I fall again?"

"You won't." Bokuto reassured, sitting next to Keiji.

"You don't know that."

"Yes. I do. You're amazing!"

Smiling, Akaashi, sighed, "Kou?"

Blushing at the nickname Bokuto's voice pitched higher then he wanted, "Y-yes?"

"Can I hug you?"

"O-of course!" And then keijis hands were wrapped around the writers back, cheek pressed against Bokuto's arm, and everything was warm. 

Letting go a minute later, still attached by the hands around Bokuto's back, Akaashi leaned forwards and bumped noses with Bokuto. 

"Thank you."

——-  
The venue was packed. Every seat was filled, faces looking excited and eager to see who would win. The ice was repaired, fresh run over with a Ice-Resurfacing machine, lights casting down, and reflecting off the slick surface.

The bright lights in the stand dimmed and a skater stepped out onto the ice, starting their program. 

Each program seemed to go on forever, and Bokuto payed hardly any mind to them, mix of emotions quickly going from being excited, to worried for Keiji. 

The next skater- the one right before Akaashi, Bokuto thought, stroked himself around the arena a few times before getting into position. 

The writer watched the skater land his third leap, when he realized that he had been twisting the paper in his hands, till it laid on his lap in pieces.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He knew Keiji would do fine- amazing for sure, but that was if Akaashi actually got on the ice.

Kenma leaned over just as the skater on the ice leaned into a camel spin, "Don't spend your time worrying. I'm sure it's a lot worse for Akaashi. Just support him. That's all he needs."

Shocked by Kenma's very rare advice, Bokuto looked at the YouTuber, only to realize that Kuroo was looking at Kenma too- stars in his eyes.

Smiling, Bokuto looked back at the rink, as the skater went in for his final spin, landing wrongly on the ice. Small gasps broke out from the crowed but the skater was able to recover and land in the final position. 

The lights dimmed, and Bokuto could see the man glide across the ice in the dark, and a figure glide on. Bokuto gasped when he realized it was Keiji. He had a sports jacket on, shielding him from the cold- quickly shedded, revealing the black Dryfit. The black leggings matched his skates this time, still rolled over the heal of the sports shoes. 

His hair was pushed back too, still curling, yet it was out of his eyes, the color blue almost visible from the stands. 

Akaashi gracefully glided onto the ice, further into the rink, and breathed in deeply, allowing himself a few stretches. Sliding gently into the center he stoped, skates scratching into the ice. This was it.

The music started, and keiji was already in a light spin, the music sounding very slow and soft. He turned and skated backwards, dropping his head behind him, and extending his arms dramatically, on beat with a single drum. Akaashi picked up his foot, and stroked back into a flawless figure eight. 

Another drum.

Bokuto's breath hitched, and Akaashi jumped into his first Ariel spin, the quad loop. He landed flawlessly, and the crowed cheered for it. 

Another drum, and Akaashi is in the air, landing a perfect quad lutz, quickly moving onto his camel spin, a move that seemed as easy as breathing to him.

The music- drum still beating, picked up pace, and so did Keiji, easily grabbing his foot, bending it back towards his head, keeping steady position.

Beside him Kenma made a noise of acknowledgment, and another drum sounded throughout the room, as Keiji pulled himself up and into another quad lutz. It was landed perfectly, and the crowed went wild, making Bokuto realize that it was landed on one foot. Akaashi connected the two, allowing himself to swing lowly towards the ground, one heal of a blade, throwing up particles of ice as it was dragged across the surface.

Violent violin stings started playing, and Keiji's body seemed to somehow stay relaxed, yet looked as if it was tense, preparing for the complex program ahead.

The skater brought up his leg again, parallel to his torso, spinning on one blade quickly, light reflecting off the skates, and the floor. 

Akaashi dropped his leg, moving his arms up and down his body, as if a dance, allowing the skates to take him across the ice. 

Stroking normally a few strides, Akaashi turned sharply, and started gliding quickly towards the other end of the rink. 

The music was going quicker now, and the crowed has started clapping in time with the music. The lights dimmed, and beside Kenma, Kuroo gasped sharply. 

"Kuroo? What's wrong?" He heard Kenma say.

Kuroo didn't speak for a moment. When he finally did it sounded as if the wind was kicked out of him, "He's going to try the mid air front flip."

Oh. Bokuto's knuckles went white, as his hands gripped the side of his seat. Below on the ice, keiji had gotten in position. He glided forward never losing speed. The music had reached its climax, and the whole rink was holding their breath. A drum, the music stoped abruptly, and Bokuto held his breath, as Akaashi jumped off the ice.

Bokuto had seen many of Akaashi's jumps, all of them looking flawless. But if there was a word to describe how amazing this jump was, Bokuto still wouldn't accept it. Words couldn't describe it. It was graceful, and perfect, and in the light the skates gleamed, and Akaashi was smiling. 

Bokuto's eyes grew wide, and the entire arena fell silent, as Keiji completed the jump, rolling into a flip mid air. One of Akaashi's feet landed on the ice with a harsh scrape, and he was already in a perfect upright spin, having grabbed his other foot on the landing, pulling it up vertically.

The entire room erupted in cheers, and Keiji brought his legs down, gliding across the ice to do another camel spin.

Bokuto couldn't breathe. There was still more to the program- exactly three minutes, yet he felt as if he saw any more he would burst. 

Akaashi's skates glided over the ice skillfully, picking up speed as he strengthened his form, the nick of the skates grinding against the the ice as he threw himself into a nearly perfect Axel jump, that nearly winded the audience. Upon landing the skates connected with the floor, making a satisfying click that made Bokuto shiver with excitement, bringing a grin to his face.

Sure there was three more performances left, but in the spotlight of the dark ice rink- all eyes on the graceful skater, Bokuto found himself thinking that no one has ever looked as good as Keiji on the ice.

The music slowed to a stop, the crowds cheers becoming more predominant over the retreating volume. 

Akaashi's form tightened, and he slowly spun into a kneeling position. He was shaking, and Bokuto realized it was laugher, as sweat dropped from Akaashi's face and onto the ice. 

"Holy shit." Kuroo mutters beside Kenma, and all the YouTuber can do is nod. The crowed is still cheering loudly, and Keiji stands on his feet, smiling.

Bokuto freezes when he realizes Keiji's eyes are directly on him, piercing his soul. Akaashi glides to the center, and bows, eyes still directly on Bokuto, before he dips down father, hair falling from its spray hiding his face. He's still breathing hard, and so is Bokuto at the realization that Keiji is thanking him. 

The program is over, and Keiji skates off the ice, and goes into the back. Bokuto is already jumping over his seat, and muttering shitty apology's to everyone he steps over. 

Behind him Kuroo and Kenma smiles knowingly, before conjoining hands, ready to watch the next program. 

Outside the venue, Bokuto couldn't spot Akaashi, so he ran to the center of the building to the skate employee.

Upon seeing Bokuto, he raised his eyebrow before pointing towards the practice rinks. Realizing what he meant he grabbed some skates, slamming cash over the counter. 

Bokuto ran to the rink, and upon entering, the room is dark, exception for the few beams of light lighting up the ice, and Akaashi was already mid beautiful spin, gracefully gliding across the ice.

Bokuto tried to tie the skates quickly- he really did, but decided to discard them, and ran-shoes on, onto the ice. Upon seeing what he was doing Akaashi tried warning him.

"Bok-" but it was to late. The minute Bokuto stepped foot onto the ice, he slipped and fell on his ass. Laughing, keiji glided his way over, extending a hand. His face was flushed pink, and even if Bokuto was mad, he obviously wouldn't be for long. 

"We always end up here don't we?"

"I'm fine with it." Bokuto mumbles. 

Keiji laughs lightly, "I'm fine with it too, dork."

On the ice skates, Akaashi is slightly taller then Bokuto, only having to tilt his head down slightly to look at the writer.

The rink was completely silent, and empty. Akaashi glowed in the light, and Bokuto thought he was beautiful.

"Thank you."

"Wait what?"

"You said I was beautiful." Akaashi giggled- and god Bokuto was falling In love with that sound. 

Bokuto groaned, and sank down to the floor, "I wish the ice would have taken me out." 

"No, that would be my job." Akaashi said smiling.

Bokuto looked up at Keiji, eyes winding as he processed what the skater had just said.

"W-what?"

"Tomorrow night. Pick me up at seven. Okay?" And upon seeing Bokuto's dazed nod, Keiji kneeled on the ice in front of the writer. He leans forward, and presses his lips softly to the tip of Bokuto's nose.

"Thank you for everything, Kou."

Bokuto's face flushed three shades darker, and laughing, Keiji stood up and did a few laps around the rink, and when Bokuto registered what just happened, he tried to chase Akaashi down. 

There in the ice rink, twelve am, low lighting, two people fell in love as they played cat and mouse. Keiji laughed quite loudly, and Bokuto nearly slid on the ice distracted, causing Akaashi to laugh harder. 

Over on the other end of the rink in the doorway stood Kuroo, and Kenma. 

"Do you think we should tell them the rinks closing?"

Kenma turned to his best friend and stood on his toes, kissing Kuroos mouth. Falling back on the heal of his feet, Kenma leaned into Kuroos embrace, as they watched the couple on the ice.

"Maybe." 

Outside of the rink, Kageyama was in the back holding hinata in his lap, as his boyfriend turned through a sports magazine. Hearing the laughs coming from the practice rink made Kageyama scowl, but no one that day, could break anyone's mood. 

Keiji finally let Bokuto catch up to him, and the writer pulled the skater into a strong hug, whispering praises into his ear. 

They stayed like that for as long as they could, and everything was perfect. 

It was home.


End file.
